In this study an attempt has been made to assess the ability of certain psychological measures to discriminate those stage II melanoma patients who relapsed within one year after axillary node surgery, and to test their ability to predict such relapse in an independent sample. From an initial sample of 31 cases, the successful discriminators, number of nodes and a psychological variable - subjective effect of having melanoma - held up as predictors in an independent sample of 33 cases with about equal success. Further work on the MMPI, which showed promise on the first sample, showed that at p less than .20, scales discriminating in the first sample failed to stand up in the second, while those that showed up in the second had not discriminated in the first. Some scales correlated with node status and subjective effect, an interesting but not important result. Preliminary analyses of the 1-year predictors of relapse suggested no such capability for either two-year overall relapse or 2-year overall mortality, but separate analyses of the two samples showed a significant difference between them, results being in opposite directions.